event_horizonfandomcom-20200215-history
Research
Research allows you to unlock faction technology, which can then be purchased at faction bases after you've conquered them. Overview Research is separated into the nine factions, each with their own research points. Research points are earned by either defeating nodes within faction territory, or defeating flagships in random encounters at neutral nodes. Free star points are earned from encounters in neutral nodes. For the Daazen faction, Abandoned Stations will also give research points. The research menu will list how many points are currently available for each faction and the needed experience for the next one. The experience requirement increases by 200 per point. Research for each faction is separated into a tree. Spending research points on lesser technology unlocks further technology down the line, culminating in the flagship for that faction. Once at a workshop, you can buy researched technology with credits. Certain technology also requires additional crafting ingredients, which are earned by defeating flagships. Each faction has its own unique crafting ingredient, as well as a tenth, all-purpose version earned from any double-veteran flagship. Critical Notes *You need to research a module to be able to construct it at a base of the appropriate faction and level. Research trees This list covers what technology has available to unlock. In most cases, these categories are not distinct and certain technology may require unlocks from two or more categories. Free Stars Defense *Light titanium armor *Titanium armor *Heavy titanium armor Special *Nano-fiber structures 1 RP to learn and 1120c to build 1:36 build time Veniri Ships *Scout *Scout Mk2 *Paladin *Javelin *Excalibur *Leviathan Weapons *Small Pulse Cannon *Small Pulse Cannon M2 *Laser Cannon *Pulse Cannon *Pulse Cannon M2 *Railgun Drones *Small Drone Bay M11 *Drone Bay M11 Special *Cloaking System Satellites *Dart M1 *Dart M2 *Dart M3 Bushrak Ships *Spectrum *Spectrum Mk2 *Zephyr *Zion *Stalker *Megalodon Weapons *Small Missile Launcher *Missile Launcher *Missile Launcher M2 *Heavy Missile Launcher *Heavy Missile Launcher M2 *Small Laser Beam *Small Laser Beam M2 *Laser Beam Defense *Frontal Energy Shield *Energy Shield Drones *Small Drone Bay M21 *Drone Bay M21 *Small Drone Bay M22 *Drone Bay M22 Satellites *Wasp M1 *Wasp M2 *Wasp M3 Korerans Ships *Raven *Raven Mk2 *Praetor *Thunder *Manticore *Thor Weapons *Small Proton Torpedo *Proton Torpedo *Proton Torpedo M2 *Heavy Proton Torpedo Energy *Small Armored Fuel Cells *Armored Fuel Cells Drones *Small Drone Bay M31 *Drone Bay M31 Special *Small Repair Bot *Repair Bot Satellites *Glaive M1 *Glaive M2 *Glaive M3 Taraniak Ships *Drone *Drone Mk2 *Dragonfly *Hornet *Tarantula *Kraken Weapons *Small Lightning Cannon *Small Lightning Cannon M2 *Small Lightning Cannon M3 *Lightning Cannon *Small Stasis Field *Stasis Field *Pulsar *Heavy Anti-matter Bomb Drones *Small Drone Bay M41 *Drone Bay M41 Special *Warp Drive Sayjix Ships *Messenger *Messenger Mk2 *Kryptoria *Proxima *Chronos *Oracle Drones *Small Drone Bay M51 *Drone Bay M51 *Small Drone Bay M54 *Drone Bay M54 Special *Drone Control Unit *Drone Damage Amplifier *Drone Navigation Computer *Drone Factory Satellites *Potato M1 *Potato M2 *Potato M3 Jurgans Ships *Embryo *Embryo Mk2 *Chrysalis *Oblivion *Beholder *Overlord Weapons *Mass Driver *Mass Driver M2 *Plasma Thrower *Plasma Thrower M2 *Pulsar M2 *Heavy Quantum Torpedo *Heavy Plasma Torpedo M1 *Acid Cannon Defense *Light Impact Armor *Impact Armor Special *Quantum Detonator Satellites *Maggot M1 *Maggot M2 *Maggot M3 Zumbalari Ships *Interceptor *Interceptor Mk2 *Shadow *Helios *Rhino *Colossus Weapons *Neutron Blaster *Neutron Blaster M2 *Heavy Neutron Blaster *Fragmentation Bomb Special *ECM Jammer *Automated Re-loader *Automated Re-loader M2 *High Energy Focus *High Energy Focus M2 *Stealth Field Satellites *Pot M1 *Pot M2 *Pot M3 Neganari Ships *Spike *Probe *Hatchet *Freighter *Zeus Weapons *Small Plasma Cannon *Pulse Multi-cannon *Plasma Multi-cannon *Drone Capture System *Tractor Beam Defense *Point-defense System Engine *Afterburner Special *Inertial Damper *Inertial Stabilizer *Targeting Unit *Rangemaster Unit Satellites *Barrel M1 *Barrel M2 *Barrel M3 Daazen Ships *Leech *Leech Mk2 *Barracuda *Scorpio *Nemesis *Tartarus Weapons *Fusion Beam *Energy Siphon *Vampiric Ray *Black Hole Generator Energy *Anti-matter Reactor Defense *Small Energy Absorber *Energy Absorber Drones *Small Drone Bay A1 *Drone Bay A1